onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Business
"Family Business" is the sixth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez & Andrew Chambliss and directed by Mario Van Peebles. It is the seventy-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 2, 2014. Synopsis The race is on to track down the elusive Snow Queen, who was once a foster mother to a young Emma - whose memories of this event have been erased - in order to discover what her ultimate end game is for Elsa and the residents of Storybrooke, and unaware that she does not possess the real blade that controls The Dark One, Belle attempts to use it to get her reluctant husband to show her where the Snow Queen is hiding. Meanwhile, back in the past, Belle travels to Arendelle and, with Anna's help, seeks out Grand Pabbie to help her regain her lost memories in order to discover the fate of her mother.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141028abc01/ Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Christie Laing (Credit only) *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Frances O'Connor as Colette *John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie (Voice) Co-Starring *Jason Burkart (Credit only) *Darcey Johnson as Oaken *Eric Keenleyside as Maurice *Garfield Wilson as Palace Guard Uncredited *Abby Ross as young Emma* *Jack as Sven *Mark Goldman as Sven (Voice) Quotes Elsa: I was worried I'd never see you again. Anna: I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Anna: I'm a good judge of character. Kristoff: Says the girl who agreed to marry Hans 10 minutes after you started talking to him. Anna: I was young and naive! Kristoff: You met me the next day. Anna: Younger. Henry : '''What about her ice-cream truck? '''Emma: Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck? Henry: I'm a kid, I notice these kind of things. [[Regina Mills|'Regina Mills':]] It's bad enough I'm stuck with you and Captain Guyliner making eyes at each other. Emma: We don't make eyes. Hook : '''Believe it or not, I was once a child. '''Emma: Yeah, like a million years ago. Hook: It's more like two hundred. Hook: Spend a little more time in this town, love, you realize just about everyone's related. Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the Snow Queen's ice cream truck. *Belle holds a book, which she describes as the first story her mother read to her, which is called "Her Handsome Hero". **In the original script for "Skin Deep", Rumplestiltskin picks up the very same book in Maurice's castle and opens it.http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x12_-_%20Skin_Deep.pdf In the actual episode, Belle is holding the book, but the title is never seen.File:112Table.png *Emma says that she is "thirteen, maybe fourteen" in the video recording, but since "Shattered Sight" establishes that the recording was made in 1999, Emma would actually have been fifteen or sixteen at the time. *Belle is wearing a dagger-printed scarf. *When Belle is looking up information on how to retrieve lost memories, she is reading a page about rock trolls. It says: Trolls are creatures who are said to be formidable telepaths and are said to ably employ subtle acts of persuasion to bend others to their will. Some earlier scolars sic even went so far as to say that they have the ability to restore memories that have been lost. The Talismanic Adornments of the Rock Troll TROLL NECKLACE in [[Wikipedia:Elder Futhark|Elder Futhark runes]] Trolls can cast powerful enchantments – in particular spells used to wrest someone's heart or mind. They do this by the emanation of a magical frequency generated through the crystals they wear about their body. The power of this working is increased by their entire number acting in unison. The crystals made of andradite and peridot are worn by the trolls also as protection and defense from the evil around them including the machinations of men. *The Snow Queen's scroll found by Hook and Emma is written in Elder Futhark runes. It says:http://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ I have travelled the world near and far My search knows no bounds My obsession will not leave me My search will continue to the ends of the earth One thing I know for sure The name of the savior is Emma The savior shall be my sister The family must be complete *The names of Ingrid, Helga and Gerda are written in Elder Futhark runes under the pictures in the family tree.File:406FamilyTree2.png **According to the family tree, the sisters' parents were King Harald and Queen Sonja. Harald is the name of the current king of Norway, and several ancient kings of Norway and Denmark. Sonja is the name of the current queen of Norway. Ingrid of Once Upon a Time shares her name with Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway, the grandchild of King Harald of Norway, and heir apparent of the Norwegian crown prince. **The sisters' paternal grandparents were King Olaf and Queen Astrid whereas their maternal grandfather was King Magnus. Olaf was the name of many ancient kings of Norway and Denmark. The father of King Harald of Norway was King Olav. Princess Astrid was King Olav's second daughter. Many ancient kings of Norway and Sweden were called Magnus. It is also the middle name of Prince Haakon, crown prince of Norway. **The small caption above each name transliterates as "his majesty" and "her majesty". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place after "The Apprentice" and before "Smash the Mirror", and shortly before "Skin Deep". *The Arendelle events take place after "The Apprentice" and before "Smash the Mirror". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Breaking Glass" and before "The Snow Queen". Episode Connections *The book Belle is holding, while the library is stormed, is the same book that she's holding in the opening scene in "Skin Deep". *Emma and her family the watch the video recording first found in "Breaking Glass". *The video recording was made during "Shattered Sight". *The reason why Emma doesn't remember the time she spent with the Snow Queen, is explained in "Shattered Sight". Emma gets her memories back in the same episode. *How the Snow Queen ended up in the Land Without Magic is explained in "Smash the Mirror". *The time Emma spent with the Snow Queen, is explored in "Shattered Sight". *Regina makes a comment about Hook and Emma "making eyes at each other". She made a similar comment in "The Jolly Roger". *The newspaper article about Emma first appeared in "True North". The circumstances surrounding the event described in the article was revealed in "The Stranger". *Belle tells her father about a wizard, Rumplestiltskin, who can help them, which leads up to the events of "Skin Deep". *The Spell of Shattered Sight is cast in "Smash the Mirror". The spell strikes in "Fall", and is broken in "Shattered Sight". |-|Cultural References Biblical *While Belle is looking up information on how to get her memories back, there is a cross on the cover of one of the books. Disney *This episode features Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Oaken, and Grand Pabbie from Frozen and the Sorcerer's Hat from Fantasia. *While Belle is researching, she wears a dress with embroidered roses, a reference to the film Beauty and the Beast. *Kristoff says that Anna fell in love with Hans only ten minutes after meeting him, a reference to events from Frozen. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale and the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name. The episode also features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. ''Lost'' *There is a close-up of Belle's eye as she awakens. This is a recurring theme from Lost. Popular Culture *Emma makes a joke about the ice cream flavor Rocky road while searching the Snow Queen's truck. *Emma refers to the Snow Queen as "Dairy Queen", a reference to the ice cream franchise of the same name. International Titles Videos 4x06 - Family Business - Promo 4x06 - Family Business - Canadian Promo 4x06 - Family Business - Sneak Peek 1 4x06 - Family Business - Sneak Peek 2 References de:Family Business